Daydreaming
by youko goddess
Summary: Daydreams are nothing more than a passing fantasy...so what happenes when you can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality? alternate pairings most likely...


Daydreaming  
  
Youko goddess: ^_____^U Eh heh heh heh. . . . Sorry I couldn't help but start yet another fanfic. I guess its just my way of saying sorry I'm not updating my other fics or it could possibly be that I'm stalling for time. . . .  
  
Artemis: Can't you at least try to not procrastinate for once?  
  
Youko goddess: =.= Hey. . . What are you doing here? You may be my original character, but. . . .ok forget I asked. . .  
  
Twilight: Already forgotten  
  
Kage, Yue, Silver: Same here  
  
Youko goddess: o.O Ok, Who brought my original characters here?!!  
  
Silver: Calm down before you burst a blood vessel. . .  
  
Yue: Can we go on with the story now?  
  
Kage: Youko goddess does not own Inuyasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Kagome's school  
  
She sighed and tapped her pencil on her paper. Math is so boring, who in the world would use algebra in the future?!! Not her for sure. Algebra was confusing with all those variables and numbers. She gave another sigh and tapped her pencil impatiently on her notebook. Stopping now and then to take notes when the teacher looked her way.  
  
' Is it time to go yet?' she asked herself.  
  
Time dragged on so slowly whenever she was in this class. So slowly she began to feel her eyelids grow heavy, like leaded weights slowly and blissfully sinking down underwater. She felt her head droop ever so slightly towards her desk. Her hand feeling heavy as well. With effort she set down her pencil next to her and leaned her head on the cool wooden surface of her desk. Her notes and math book used as a prop for her hands.  
  
No doubt she'll probably be made to stand outside, but who cares? Sleep looked so good right now. She gave a small sigh of contentment before letting herself drown in this blissful feeling of slumber. Yes, nothing will bother her now, it was just her and the peacefulness of sleep. Her breathing slowed and her eyes fluttered every now and then, all thoughts and feeling of reality draining away from her, like water or silk running through your fingers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome slept under the shade of the God Tree. The leaves rustling ever so slightly with the gentlest wind, filtering warm sunlight on her. It was quiet, with only the sounds of nature around her. Meanwhile, though, a pair of eyes had watched her sleep. It wasn't hostile, it was merely curious.  
  
Many minutes had passed before she started to show any signs of waking up. Her breathing slowly began to quicken, her eyes were beginning to flutter open. She gave a big yawn and rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the sleepiness left in them, and to adjust them to the sunlight.  
  
She stayed in her position, her back leaning against the base of the tree. Her eyes were half lidded, and gave off the impression of a little kid about ready to go to sleep. She gave another big yawn before rousing herself. She stood up, and waited for her body to adjust to gravity again. She picked up her yellow oversized backpack, and left to find the others in Kaede's village. Strange though, it feels like she's not really here. This body was strangely light somehow, in a way she could not explain. She shrugged off the feeling as the result of probably sleeping so long.  
  
On her way towards the village, she stopped once in a while to gather up a few herbs, she thinks she will need on her ongoing journey for the shards, it never hurts to be prepared.  
  
The village was just ahead, and good thing too because it was almost lunchtime here. She adjusted her backpack, and proceeded towards Kaede's hut.  
  
As soon as she had lifted the cloth door, a ball of fur had latched itself on her abdomen, squealing in joy. She gently pried the little kitsune pup off of her, and smiled. A woman in a pink kimono greeted her, as well as a man in a priest's clothing. The sound of Sango's boomerang and Kagome's hand hitting Miroku was soon heard afterwards.  
  
"Oi, wench, bout' time you came back." said a ruff voice.  
  
Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha's face scowling at her. But beneath all that, he was also happy to see her back.  
  
"Sorry, Inuyasha, I had a few errands to run first." she said, pulling out a some ramen.  
  
She set a kettle full of water, and placed it above the fire, and dumped the ramen in. When it was ready, she handed out some to everyone.  
  
"Dig in, everyone!"  
  
An hour later, the shard hunting group was seen setting out towards a rumor of another jewel shard. Not much had happened on their way towards an eastern village. Unless you count those predictable fights with lesser demons demanding the sacred jewel shards. The fights were over before it had begun, and Kagome had shown some great skill in taking many down. Months after months of practicing in the Feudal Era had paid off, she was now almost as good as her incarnate, Kiyko.  
  
The group then stopped near a cliff that overlooked a river in the West. The sky was pink with an orange tint, and was slowly changing into a deep purple and midnight blue. Faint twinkling above showed stars beginning to appear once more.  
  
A merry fire was burning in the middle of their camp, along with a kettle of boiling water and ramen placed above it. Everyone was settling down and ready to eat. As soon as dinner was over, Sango and Kagome rose to take their usual bath in the hot springs, threatening Miroku with bodily harm if he came too close for their liking.  
  
Kagome was unusually quiet that night. Sometimes her mind would space out and she would forget where she was for a while. Sango was worried but decided not to ask in case it was just a personal problem she'll handle herself. Giving Kagome space and time to think herself, she quietly left her to her thoughts.  
  
Everything had seemed a little strange to her. It felt as if this place was brighter somehow. She saw everything with startling clarity. Everything seemed to glow, emitting a soft light. She felt more content and at peace, than before. She was bubbling with euphoria and a strange buoyancy. Shaking her head, she slowly got out and dried herself, still in a daze. She changed into a fresh set of clothes and made her way back to camp.  
  
The night was quiet, only the crickets were the only ones awake as well as the other nocturnal animals. The wide tapestry of night stretched above her, silver stars scattered over every corner of the night sky. The snowy moon was full and lit her way, suffusing everything around her with an ethereal light. The beauty around her felt so tangible, so real.  
  
Her footsteps were muffled by the forest floor as she glided silently, like a dream. She entered her camp, hearing every small breath, and movement from her traveling companions. She smiled softly as she got into her sleeping bag, succumbing to the power of the night and slept.  
  
Unknown to her though, a silent observer had watched her. Curious and awed at her grace and beauty, that was heightened by her look of peacefulness and the light that seemed to glow all around her. Truly this was something one did not see everyday. This was a one in a lifetime chance to see such innocent purity in a from.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Youko goddess: So, was that long enough for you people out there? Or do I have to try again next time?  
  
Twilight: How was it? Please review and tell us if you think this is a waste of space or should it go on. 


End file.
